


Who's Short Now?!

by Hemmlock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child body but adult mind, Gen, Less than clever comebacks, Sort Of, i can't think of more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmlock/pseuds/Hemmlock
Summary: Noctis can't reach things, Ignis teases him about it. Oh, how the tables have turned.





	Who's Short Now?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the stupidest thing I've ever written, infact I'd say it's not even close to. Busting a gut with a friend and thinking up stupid writing prompts is great, everyone should do it.

"Come on! Just a little further...!" Noctis reached as far as he could, but his fingers were just shy of reaching his goal. The cereal mascot smiled mockingly at him as he struggled.

Prompto was already sitting dejected next to the one table in their motel room. He'd long since given up on his dream of marshmallow breakfast delight.

Gladio was ignoring them, disaproving of the cereal choice and also maybe the one who put it on the highest shelf. It was unclear.

Ignis stepped out of the bathroom, hair immaculate as always just in time to see Noctis accidentally push the box further back on the shelf.

"Oh my," Ignis said," looks like you could use some help there."

"No, I've got this!" Noctis snapped just as Prompto perked up and said "Yes, please!"

Noctis glared at his best friend and Prompto shrugged.

Ignis sighed, pushing Noctis out of the way, he easily snagging the hell box and brought it down.

"Perhaps you still have more time. Maybe if you eat your vegetables you can still grow a couple inches."

Ignis handed the box of diabetes to Prompto and left the room to make sure everything they needed was in the Regalia before they left. Noctis watched him go, offended and working his mouth like a fish as Prompto poured himself a bowl.

\--

None of them were quite sure what had happened. One minute prince Noctis and his cohorts were fighting off some daemons, the next there was a blinding flash of light that evaporated their enemies and left the group stunned.

"Uhg, what was that?" Prompto staggered to his feet and tried to blink the spots out of his eyes.

Gladio was attempting to prise his broadsword out of the tree it had gotten lodged in when he'd lost sight of his foe. "I don't know, and I don't really care as long as it got rid of those damned daemons." He finally managed to free his blade of its woody prison.

"Hey," Noctis looked around, "where's Specs?"

Gladio sighed, "Aw, hell. This can't be good."

"Oh, I think I saw him over here last!" Prompto jogged towards an area with fairly dense shrubs. He began picking through the foliage as the other two approached. "Maybe he's just--hhkk!" Prompto reeled back as he seemingly choked on his own tounge.

"Prompto! What's wrong?" Noctis rushed over only to stop short and suddenly burst into borderline hysterical laughter.

Gladio was the last to see what had gotten team trouble to do their best hyena impressions and stop looking for the only adult in their party. What he saw could not be expressed in words alone.

Ignis was there, but not quite right. In a puddle of clothing that was far, far to large for him a child of perhaps eight sat. He was holding a pair of hughey oversized glasses in his hands and squinting at the three men who were now positively howling with laughter.

The child Ignis glared up at his "companions" with righteous indignation. "This is not funny."

This seemed to spark a whole new wave of gut busting laughter from Noctis and Gladio while Prompto wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and attempted to compose himself.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry." Suddenly Prompto had his camera in his hands. "Can I just-" He snapped a picture without waiting for a response.

Ignis scowled.

Prompto put his camera away and reached for the diminutive murder machine, still laughing. "I'm sorry, sorry, I just could t help myself, y'know? Come on, let's, uh, let's get this figured out."

Just then, as if unable to contain himself anymore Noctis blutted out "Ha! You're just so short! Maybe you should eat your vegetables!" And doubled up with laughter again.

Gladio collapsed to the ground, unable to continue standing and laughing so hard at the same time.

Ignis, now safely in Prompto's arms, glared at the actual children around him. "I hate both of you."

Noctis joined Gladio in the grass, both of them wheezing.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a series, but I'm working on a large project right now, so if I continue it'll have to be later.
> 
> Also, uh, maybe check out the six or so things I have on tumblr, make me happy.


End file.
